Friend Of The Night
by iwillletyougo
Summary: During those two weeks of no seeing her, he missed her. Missed her laugh, her eyes, the redness of cheeks. What if Eli ran into her before school started? From Eli's P.O.V   Based from Mogwai's "Friend of the Night"


**Friend of the Night**

**Summary: **During those two little weeks away from her, he missed her. Missed how she laughed, the redness of her cheeks, her blue striking eyes. What if he ran into her before school started? One shot.

Based on Mogwai's "Friend of the Night" from Eli's P.O.V

Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi or Mogwai.

* * *

Two weeks... two weeks in which I haven't seen her and haven't slept either. Her eyes, her red cheeks. _What the heck? _Am I turning into those lovesick teens , overdosing on love? Or just on a peticular Blue Eyes.

_I need to get out. _"I am taking Morty for a ride, Mom!" I said as I descended the stairs from my bedroom to the kitchen.  
The brown-haired figure stepped out of the kitchen, her pan in hand."Okay Eli. If you are out late, call here, 'kay?" She said, with a small worried tone.  
"Of course I will." I said smirking at my mom. She gave me a small peck on the cheek and I was out.

I pulled the keys out of my black jeans and put them in the lock of my door, opening it. I went in, turning the ignition on and Morty made a powerfull noise. I drove around town, looking for her figure. Figuring she was not out this late, I drove to Adam's place- where I was told that he couldn't get out and hang since he was grounded for a while. Then I went to the Dot, where I could hopefully clear my mind.

I could see Alli, with her long hair from the window, the usual chatterbox, she was. However, she was not with Drew- she was with Clare. She turned looking out the window, her expression I could not clearly see.

I entered the café, opening the door, the soft dangling sound making people turn around and stare. I sat down at a place alone, ordering a dark coffee. I shrugged as Peter, asked if I wanted to sit with them.  
"I don't think she wants me there." I said, a soft sad sigh escaping my lips. He laughed.  
"Well, from the time I took their orders to the time I gone back to serve them, I think I have heard your name _at least _7 times, man. Guess you never know." He said. "Your order will be right up." He added.

Could he be right? My legs pushed me up, I standed and went to their table.  
"Am I interrupting something here?" I asked them.

_Obviously yes, dumb ass. _My head replied. Alli cleared her throat and said at first "No." Then, Clare shot her a glance "Actually, yes."  
"Do you mind if we talked in private, Clare?" I asked, ending with an ever present smirk.  
"Sure." She said and then, she said to Alli " Text you later, 'kay?"

She payed for her order as I took my coffee and paid for it too. Peter looked at us with an expression of "Way to go, man!" Or something as preppy as that. We exited The Dot, silently. We both cleared our throats.

"So-" I started cooly.  
"You have made your mind, yet?" She said, interrupting me.  
"Um, well. I think we need a ride for that." I answered. `  
"Okay." She said, crossing her arms to her chest.

We went to my hearse, I opened the door for her. "You know _I _can do it." She said visibly annoyed. I went to my door, taking a quick look at the stars. We drove with my iPod, as Mogwai started to play. Someone could feel the tension, heavy in the air between us. I stopped at a nearby clairing. We went out and walked to the grass.

She played with her curls, unaware that inside I was burning for a kiss. One or even two. A thousand maybe.

"Do I have something on my face, Eli?" She asked. I blushed a soft pink. So much for being unaware.

"Just two beautiful eyes. You have no idea how I have missed those." I said.  
She sighed, "You are aware taht it has been two weeks since the dance, also since you have called?" She said bitterly.  
"Clare, I-" I started again.  
"No, you listen." She said with a force, before blinking away tears. "I have recieved nothing from you, Eli. How I am supposed to feel?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
"I don't know." I answered truthfuly. I was afraid to say the least. " I was afraid, Clare. Of hearing you on the phone, crying because of me."  
"You should have called!" Clare said, tearing up.

She was going to cry and that would bring me to cry or tearing up at least.  
"It was hard" "What?" She asked. "Not talking to you, seeing you, kissing you... I was with Adam on Vegas night, I could not just talk and kiss you like nothing happened, Clare." I said.  
"I thought you wanted time to think." She said.  
"I did, but my heart said otherwise." I smirked at her.  
"Again, with the charming." She scoffed. Tears were on the verge of falling, I could feel it. She sniffed. "Eli, I think you should tell me if you still want me or not. If I'm still your girlfriend, because it is killing me inside now."

At that last sentece, I could feel my heartbeat stopping, then, restarting.  
"I still want you, of course. You are the girl I would never stop caring about. The one I missed having in my arms and the one I missed kissing me. Clare, I was going crazy." I said, half-breaking into tiny little pieces.  
Then she stared at me, wondering what made me open up to her like this.  
"Eli. You didn't tell me. You should have said something." She said, sadly.  
Feeling two small hands taking my neck to hug me. It was much more than I thought it would be after two weeks. I sniffed.  
"Clare. You are hugging me too tight." I said as she reinforced her strenght and as I said that, she stopped and looked at me with her glimmering eyes.

I don't know what took me so long but after the hug, all I wanted was to kiss her. I leaned in- my head wondering if she'd be kissing me back. Leaning in more, we kissed. Nothing like the library one; it was more pure, pouring every single feelings we had.

"That was answering my question, I think." She said looking at her feet, blushing a vivid red.  
"Clare, I need you in my life, okay? I'll try to stop hurting yyou and others." I said.  
"Okay." was all that she said to my sentence. We both leaned in again, as our lips crashed with more passion and more lust. I tried my tongue in her mouth, which she responded with hers.

It was late at night, around midnight when we drove back, the guitars and instruments being the soundtrack to our reunion and to our hands never leaving the other's hand. Her house a block away, I parked to give a small kiss.

"I love you." I said. She nodded " Me too Eli, I love you." I was smiling at her response and I drove her back home.  
"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" She said.  
"Tomorrow. No raincheck possible Plath." I smirked.  
She kissed my cheek, not like mother's do, but like a girl that loves you back. She waved and entered her house. I drove back home.  
"So your head is clear now?" My mom said as she finished her coffee.  
"Yeah. Totally." I smiled.

I was happy, in love with Clare Edwards, but at least my mind wasn't clouded anymore.

**THE END**

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review this. Thank you. 


End file.
